


Slow Start

by Neocoustic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU of some sort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocoustic/pseuds/Neocoustic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers being Kageyama's friend at the beginning of his first year at Kitawaga-Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He remembers the looks Kageyama shot him for 'being to lazy and not playing right.' The way he shouted at Kindaichi. That no one was good enough to be on the court with him.

But more than that he remembers the way Oikawa would talk down to Kageyama behind sugar coated condescension and fake smiles. He doesn't know how many people realized. His 'favorite little kohai' obviously can't.

Favorite. He isn't sure if this is an honest statement or not. He cringes when he considers that it might be. Pretends that Oikawa doesn't have a favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

After the practice match when Kindaichi returns to his side the look he wears makes it clear to him that he had an encounter with Kageyama. He doesn't know what words had been exchanged. If any. Something inside draws him to the conclusion that its about Kageyama's new energetic middle blocker.  
He makes an excuse to part ways with Kindaichi. It's not very good. He can feel Kindaichi eyes set on his back as he leaves.  
He sets out to find Kageyama.

Instead he finds Oikawa. He's not close. But not far.

And then he does find Kageyama. Not exactly.  
He hears the patter of feet and the loud voice of the middle blocker.  
He makes it a point to be as loud as possible when he shouts. So all three of the other boys hear.

"Oikawa-senpai!"

Kageyama probably hushes his middle blocker. Both boys are quiet by the time Oikawa has jogged over. By the time his captain sets him with a look that's a bit concerned. The volume of his voice a bit unexpected.

Oikawa's smile invites him to continue- "Teach me **your** serve?" It isn't as loud of his initial shout but not quite his typical volume. The inviting smile widen just a bit. He isn't aware that his statement made his motives clear to the captain.

"I don't see why not." His captain puts his arm around him guiding him back the way he came.

He doesn't care to actually learn to serve. The rest of the believe him to be very enthusiastic about it.

  
He doesn't know where Oikawa wanders off to after they part ways but Kindaichi is a bit concerned about the smile his friend was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like being strangled.

He knew it would die.

Not how long it'd take.

It ends up dead on the court.

The awkward conversations during lunch and between classes were just the rotting remains.

If there was a way to raise the dead then it was unknown to Kunimi.


End file.
